


Behind His Eyes

by snarkymuch



Series: Broken!Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch





	Behind His Eyes

"De, hurts," Sam whimpered as Dean helped him walk passed the couch toward the recliner. Dean kept a supportive arm around him. Sam had been out of the hospital for a few days. When they discharged him, they made it clear he would need to get up and walk at least a few times a day, and Sam wanted none of it.

"Come, Sam. Just a few more steps. The chairs right there." Sam was putting in minimal effort. Dean was straining under his bigger brother's weight. "Please, Sam. I'm asking nicely. The doctor's said you need to get up and around. Work with me here."

Dean heard Sam huff and then his weight shifted. He began to walk on his own. Dean's back was grateful for it. He was going to need the heating pad again tonight.

They made it to the recliner and Dean helped Sam sit down. Sam closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. He looked tense.

"Does it still hurt?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

Dean grabbed the blanket that was over the back of the couch and laid it over Sam, tucking him in snuggly. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get your pain meds."

Sam nodded again and Dean walked off to the kitchen. He rifled through the box of pill bottles sitting on the table, reading the labels until he found the one he was after. He opened the bottle and shook two pills out into his hand. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked back to the living room.

Sam's face was relaxed. He'd fallen asleep. Dean sighed. He didn't want to wake Sam but he didn't want his pain to get worse and wake him. He walked over and crouched down, nudging Sam's leg.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said. "I got your meds."

Sam drew and breath and his hands went to his face, rubbing his eyes. His eyes met Dean's. Dean noted how tired Sam looked, not just physically. It seemed to go beyond that. It was like for just a moment, Dean saw the old Sam in his eyes, pleading to break free. Dean swallowed the feeling back, unable to hold it in his mind any longer. It was too painful.

Sam reached out a hand and Dean placed the pills in it. Dean watched as Sam popped them in his mouth and Dean unscrewed the cap on the water and handed the bottle over. Sam took a few gulps.

Sam closed his eyes again and pulled the blanket up around his chin. Sam hadn't spoken much since they got back to the cabin. It worried Dean. He didn't want Sam falling down the rabbit hole again. He had been doing okay in the hospital. He'd visited with Bobby and even laughed at the old hunter's jokes. Dean wondered why coming back to the cabin had caused him to shut down. Was he lonely? Should he call Bobby or Garth? Dean seemed to have plenty of questions but a shortage of answers. He wished his father was still around. He always knew what to do.

Sam's snuffling snores drew Dean from his thoughts. He stood and walked over to the couch, putting his feet up. Maybe he could catch some sleep, too. God only knew how much he needed it.

Dean's thoughts began to drift off and he slipped into the heavy darkness of sleep. His dreams weren't pleasant though. Flashes of the past. The fire as a child. Him carrying his brother to safety. Protecting him. Then the graveyard ghosted through his mind. He saw Sammy fall, yet he couldn't reach him. He cried out. Suddenly hands were on him, shaking him.

"De!" came a panicked voice. "Please, De."

Dean's eyes shot open. Sammy was kneeling beside him, looking frantic. It took a moment for time to catch up for Dean and realize what had happened. He blinked. It had been a nightmare.

"I'm okay, Sammy," Dean said, sitting up. "See, I'm fine." He gestured to himself. "Just a bad dream."

Sam studied him for a moment but it only seemed to upset him more.

"What is it, Sam?"

Sam looked frustrated like he couldn't gather his thoughts. Dean was growing concerned. Finally, Sam spoke. "Was it the bad man?"

Bad man? Dean wondered what he meant. Dean could imagine who Sam meant. Then it clicked. Sam was talking about _his_ bad man. He was talking about Hell. He thought Dean was dreaming the same dreams he did. No wonder the kid was so upset.

Dean reached out and cupped Sam's cheek, shaking his head. "No, Sam. I told you. He can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

The tension in Sam's face seemed to lessen and he nodded, looking at Dean. "You 'k now?"

Dean smiled. "Yes. I'm okay. Thank you for waking me up." Dean pushed himself up and bent down to wrap an arm around Sam. "Come on. Up you go, big guy." Dean guided Sam to his feet. "So, I was thinking, since we're both up. How about some breakfast?"

Sam looked at him confused, glancing at the window and the setting sun.

Dean chuckled. "Breakfast for dinner is the best, man. Let's get you to the table. I'm cooking."

Sam ducked his head but Dean thought he saw Sam smirk. It made Dean smile.

Maybe things weren't as bad as Dean thought. He just knew that the old Sam was still in there somewhere and Dean was going to find a way to get him back. This was all just temporary. He refused to accept any other option. There had to be a way. Dean had found a way out of Purgatory, maybe Castiel will, too. He had to hold onto hope. He knew he saw more in Sam's eyes today. It was time he started to fight for his brother and fix this. Starting tomorrow things were going to be different.


End file.
